


开头1

by thethirdlady



Category: Me - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 14:01:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdlady/pseuds/thethirdlady





	开头1

相良猛躺在⼀张床上，被体内升起的灼热感惊醒。  
双⼿双脚都被绑住，后脑勺隐隐发痛，⽐这些更糟的是身体⾥那种异样的感觉，让他⼏乎⽆法  
静下⼼来思考。  
他挣扎着尝试坐起来，却被肌肤与⾐料和麻绳间轻微的摩擦搔得浑身发软，下⾯不合时宜地胀  
⼤起来，⼤腿内侧似乎也有种微妙的麻痒。  
“……混……蛋……”他确实听说过有可以让男性像⼥⼈⼀样发春的药，但没想到真的有⼈搞  
到，还⽤在⾃⼰身上。  
“智司……”相良猛⼩声叫唤着，⽤声⾳刺激⾃⼰的⼤脑运转，努⼒回想失去意识前的场景。  
和智司从商业街出来后……有组织⾥的⼈让智司单独跟他们⾛……然后……⾃⼰⼀个⼈回智司  
家……然后……然后……⼤脑⼀⽚混乱，闪过各种清仓⼤甩卖的⼴告标签。  
昏暗中被⼦上陌⽣的肥皂味刺激着他翕动⿐翼。这⾥不是智司家。他熟悉那间屋⼦的每个⻆  
落。  
从三年前他就搬进智司那⾥，当然两个⼈从来没有发⽣过什么奇怪的关系……但这种时候。燥  
热的身体不⾃觉地在柔软的被⼦中扭动。这种时候。他⽌不住的想。智司。  
那⼈打开房⻔时，被空⽓中淫乱的味道惊得⼀颤。迅速关上身后的⻔，提着公⽂包⼩⼼翼翼向  
卧室挪步。  
此时这间⼀室⼀厅的公寓⾥，唯⼀的⼀张床上，⼀⽚狼藉。相良猛满⾯潮红，哑声发出断断续  
续的呻吟，闭着眼在被⼦中间翻滚着，上⾐被蹭得卷成⼀团卡在腋下，露出胸前粉嫩的⽪肤和  
两只被摩擦到充⾎的乳尖，被腰带勒在跨上的裤⼦前⾯⼀⽚濡湿，明显地突起⼀处。  
“智司……啊……智司！”  
嗵。  
那⼈睁⼤眼睛，⼿中的公⽂包掉在地上。  
“……诶？诶诶诶诶诶？你……你是⽩天的……但是你不应该……是你旁边那个男⼈的……”那  
⼈凑近了观察他，身上从室外带来的草⽊⾹⽓竟让相良猛有⼀瞬间的清醒。  
“靠……是你这混……哈啊……”看清来⼈，相良猛扭动身体往被⼦下⾯藏，敏感处随着动作受  
到挤压，⼀句话没说完带出⼀声呻吟。  
脑中浮现的是和智司在商业街时，⽆意中发现那个给他们训过话的⼤个头男⼈恭恭敬敬地跟在  
另⼀个⼈身后，多看了⼏眼不⼩⼼对上⽬光。  
就是这张脸。  
“那个……这间屋⼦是其他⼈在住吗……”那⼈看出他的意图，拉了被⼦帮他盖上，“我真的不  
是有意……”  
被⼦⾥好热。  
相良猛控制着让⾃⼰不乱动，更多汗液从⽑孔中分泌出来，身上像被很多⼩⾍⼦噬咬，他咬紧  
⽛关不让呻吟声漏出来，整个⼈发着抖，处在失控的边缘，脑袋嗡嗡作响，只能时断时续地听  
⻅那⼈的话。  
“……那个，”那⼈冰凉的⼿抚上他涨红的脸，“要帮忙么？”  
别开玩笑了。他张嘴要咬，只发出⼀声惊叫，憋了半天的身体⼀阵痉挛，下⽅像决了堤⼀样射  
了出来。  
射了后的相良猛有些朦胧，身体还有⼀个地⽅空虚得难受，整个⼈瘫软着不想动。他斜着眼看  
到那⼈⾛到床头柜旁边，弯下腰去翻找，⼝中念念有词：“诶……这个……竟然还有这个……  
这家⼈太上道了吧喂……⽇本的平常⼈家都会准备这些东⻄吗……真是让⼈憧憬的⽥园⽣活  
啊……”  
相良猛突然懂了。  
他⼤概，是被⿊道上的什么⼈，当成⽤来讨好那⼈的东⻄了。  
但为什么是他？  
他和智司……还有⼀年就要从开久毕业了。  
那⼈把⼏样东⻄扔到床上，在戴橡胶⼿套时，犹豫了⼀下：“呃，那个，我进来时听到你在喊  
⼀个名字……你⼤概不太想让我碰你吧？但是呢，你这个状态，我觉得，只靠你⾃⼰的话，应  
该是解决不了的……”  
思路被搅乱了。相良猛烦躁得不⾏，哑着嗓⼦吼了起来：“啊——你这混蛋……在那叽叽歪歪  
些什么呢！”  
⼀⽚寂静。  
啊，爽。相良猛想着，紧跟着⼜被从后⽅传来的空虚感淹没。  
“挺精神的呀，⼩朋友。”被⼦被掀到地上，⼀直未平复的乳尖在空⽓中微微颤动。相良猛下意  
识地想逃，奋⼒扭动⼏下，由于⼿脚被绑反⽽像是在搔⾸弄姿。  
那⼈⼀只⼿按在相良猛胯上，松了松他脚上的绳⼦，是他能分开双腿却做不出攻击，再打开裤  
腰带上的环扣，向下⼀拉，露出相良猛沾满淫液的分身和⼤腿。  
相良猛的呼吸加重了，扭开头看着墙壁，脸上红潮退去，变得煞⽩，和逐渐泛红的眼圈形成鲜  
明对⽐。那⼈将他的裤⼦褪到脚踝，分开他的双膝，叹了⼝⽓：“要不你⾃⼰来？可是我不想  
被揍啊……”  
相良猛不说话了，满脑⼦只有智司洗完澡只围⼀条浴⼱的身体，后⽅的⼀阵阵空虚更让他后悔  
⾃⼰这三年什么都没做才导致现在要被别⼈抢了先，虽然他是个男⼈理论上没有那么严格的贞  
操…  
泪眼朦胧中，相良猛感到⼿腕上⼀松。  
“哎呀都磨出⾎啦不得了你先等⼀下我看看有什么消毒的东⻄……吖！”  
那⼈说话的时候相良就在身后活动着⼿腕，趁那⼈撑着身⼦后退时照着那张唠唠叨叨的嘴就是  
⼀拳。  
然⽽被接住了。  
那⼈握着他的拳头，⼀只⼿撑在床上稳住身形，很有些狼狈的样⼦：“你这样我可没法找啊。”

相良猛估摸着，如果换⼀只⼿出拳的话，那⼈⽤剩下那只⼿来接，可能就会失去⽀撑压到⾃⼰  
身上。  
这不没差了嘛。相良猛哼了⼀声，刚燃起的⽃志⼜冷淡下去，因⼀时激动⽽得以忽略的空虚感  
加倍地席卷⽽来，导致这⼀声哼得很别致，很有韵味。  
那⼈的眼睛中有什么闪了闪，⼩⼼翼翼地将相良猛的⼿放到床单上：“咳，那什么，我⻢上回  
来。”  
其实也就床头床尾的距离，但那⼈再次出现在相良猛视野中时，⼲脆是把整个抽屉搬了过来。  
相良猛的⼿指攥紧了床单，⼀瞬间脑中闪过⽆数这具身体接下来要遭受的命运，下身竟然有再  
抬头的趋势。  
靠。如果对⽅是智司的话……他⼀阵颤抖，没想到⾃⼰对这种事会这么兴奋。  
⼿被牵到地板上⽅，腕上传来⼀阵强烈的刺痛，相良猛⼤叫起来，尾⾳带着⼀串呜咽和呻吟。  
眼眶周围濡湿⼀⽚。发抖的身体被那⼈趁机抱进怀⾥：“好啦好啦……不哭不哭……”  
⼿腕上被缠上绷带，刺痛感渐渐消失，相应的，坐在那⼈怀中的感受就越发难以被忽视，相良  
猛还没想出要怎么挣脱，那⼈引着他的⼿握住⼀个奇怪的东⻄。  
相良猛脑⼦⾥有根弦啪的⼀声就断了。  
那⼈把那东⻄举到他⾯前：“……⽤这个型号的应该就可以了。你看，虽然它好像是新的，以  
防万⼀我们还是要从全密封真空⽆菌包装⾥拿个新的套给它戴上…你们以后要是⽤到的话别忘  
了……”  
相良猛头⼀昏倒在那⼈身上，被引着⽤润滑剂扩张⾃⼰的后⽳时还反复地想：什么⼈啊，这  
tm是什么⼈啊。  
那⼈扶着相良猛的⼿，帮着他把那东⻄送进体内，抽插⼏次后按下开关。相良猛闭上眼呻吟⼏  
声，索性放开了叫喊出智司的名字，摆脱那⼈的⼿⾃⼰玩弄起来，光溜溜的脊背只管在那⼈身  
上蹭着，后腰被⾐服下的硬物抵着了也不在乎，肠⾁被震动棒搅动的满⾜感淹没了他，连身下  
淫荡的⽔声都让他感到⼀阵阵快乐，另⼀只⼿⽆师⾃通地握住⾃⼰的分身上下撸动，尖叫着达  
到顶点。  
相良猛着迷地看着震动棒与后⽳最后⼀次分离在空中拉出⻓⻓的银丝，就听到身后那⼈哑声  
道：“喂。”


End file.
